Hamper
by Raven-DarkBlue
Summary: When the arguments grew less people began to wonder


**Title:** Hamper  
**Fandom:** D. Gray-man  
**Pairing:** Allen/Kanda  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** D. Gray-man, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker: Messiness – When the arguments grew less people began to wonder  
**Word Count:** 724

It started out as a temporary room adjustment, something meant to be no longer than three weeks - four weeks tops. No one was really sure if the idea to pair up Allen with Kanda, even for such a short time span would be a good idea. Perhaps it'd been meant as a joke, but no one ever came forth to deliver the punch line.

With either one of them away on a mission at any time, there were only a few scrapes at the beginning. The largest issue was that of the laundry hamper: there was only one. Kanda argued that it was his by seniority and Allen threatened to destroy it entirely so that _neither_ of them would have one. After enough shouting, only half the hamper remained standing. Allen called it his triumph; Kanda said "stupidity" was a better way to refer to it.

One week turned into two, two into three and then somewhere along that short line, people forgot to count. No one missed the scratches on Allen's face or down Kanda's arms, signs of struggle and stubbornness between the worst-matched pair of roommates in history. They saw the ripped edges of their uniforms, the thin tears in seams.

It wasn't until Lavi mentioned that he was surprised at Allen's strength, being able to bruise Kanda's neck and shoulders that way; or how Reever noticed that Allen's clothing had gotten cleaner-looking in the past however-long.

"Did you guys kiss and make up?" asked Lavi as Allen joined them at a table for lunch.

"Who?" asked Allen.

"You and Yu," said Lavi.

Allen's face darkened red. He stood up, not glancing at any of them; he looked as if he was about to leave when his stomach growled and he sat back down again. He grumbled when Lavi yanked his fork away before he could begin eating.

"I didn't mean it literally, Allen," said Lavi easily, trying to lighten the mood. "It was just a joke!"

Allen continued staring at his plate.

Lavi looked up when Rinali jabbed him in the ribs, urging him to look up at Kanda, who was standing just behind Allen.

"Don't you have better things to do than gossip?" he said disdainfully.

"Hi Yu!" chimed Lavi, waving.

Kanda ignored him, reaching down and grabbing Allen's collar, dragging him up and away from the table.

Allen muttered an apology, wincing when he was thrust against his wall, his back cracking at the impact - inconvenient, but not enough to break. "What's your problem?" he glared.

Kanda's hand clamped onto Allen's shoulder, continuously forcing him further against the wall. "I told you," he said. "I knew fixing your clothes would clue them in."

"You just fixed a few tears," said Allen, "nothing really major or noticeable."

"They _noticed_," said Kanda a little more emphatically.

"Lavi said he was joking..." Allen trailed off.

Gazes averted, both bodies hesitated. Allen was the first to speak inside the hesitant, awkward silence.

"What does it matter anyway?" he challenged with defiant eyes. "Are you sorry you...that we...oh, forget it."

Allen tried to walk away; two hands stopped him, one at his shoulder, the other at his hip. Kanda's body aligned with his, lips speaking against Allen's as he pressed tight and close.

"Let's go back to the room," he says finally, kissing Allen lightly - barely enough to feel.

Feeling bold, Allen looked at him, smiling faintly. "Will you hold my hand?" he asked.

Kanda broke away from him. "No."

Allen groaned, brushing himself off before walking along with Kanda, down the short corridors to their room. He didn't feel Kanda near him until their arms brushed against each other, the pressure warm as they walked along together, the heat in Allen's stomach pooling and spreading.

"Kanda," he said, one hand on the door, opening it quietly. "You can have the hamper."

"Stupid," said Kanda, pushing past Allen, drawing him in after.

"Huh?"

"You focus on the stupidest things," Kanda snorted.

"But -"

Kanda moved closer, tongue snaking between Allen's lips.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" asked Allen as he allowed himself to be led towards Kanda's bed.

"Only if you want me to hurt you."

"Good," said Allen as Kanda climbed onto the bed, looking down at him. "I can't wait to tell Lavi.


End file.
